Shifting
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A small story reflecting some light on Jak. Jak centric [OneShot]


Night Shift

oooooooooo

I leaned my head back to the wall behind me, and then stared idly at the blurry ceiling.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my shoulders, they've been hurting for about an hour now.

I tried to stay still but it hurt my spine even more.

"… books and books and books and books…" I heard Daxter mutter in his sleep.

As for Semos, who was busy reading a big, leather-covered book, his green skin and white hair looked shabbier than before.

"Semos, you look tired, maybe you should stop sorting and go get some sleep." I offered, "I mean it **is **two past midnight."

He looked at me with that '_Scram!_' expression and shook his head, "Not yet, my boy, there is still too much a mess in this library that needs sorting."

"But Daddy," Keira whined tiredly, slumped at the desk behind her, Daxter and Tess fast asleep in her arms, "We've been here since yesterday, five a clock in the morning! Two more hours and we would be awake for twenty four hours!"

I wanted to yawn to prove her point, but I was too tired to even feel sleepy anymore, "Cant we finish this tomorrow?" I said quietly, trying not to show how grouchy my mood was, "Or should I say, the day after tomorrow?" I rubbed my sore neck.

We were in Heaven city's old, abandoned and shambled library. It was clearly Praxis's main goal to let anything about the precursors hidden from the public, something about these books had information about the past, that I spent all my life living, and the future that I am currently living, they both looked like two completely different worlds to me.

It has been a month now since the precursors left and Daxter got his well-earned pants. I smiled, I looked at Daxter, sleeping tiredly, snuggled with Tess in Keira's arms. I sometimes feel sorry for what happened to him, I mean if I were more careful back then, he wouldn't have fallen in the black Eco to begin with, but then again, he wouldn't have become a precursor, right?

'_Does that mean that Daxter should have some sort of precursor powers now?_'

"It's alright." Semos spoke, slapping a book shut, "If you children are tired, go ahead and get some sleep, I'll stay and finish sorting these items."

"Daddy, I'm not leaving before you do." Keira pouted tiredly.

I stretched my arms and felt my sore neck, it hurt too much to move, I was even too lazy to breathe!

Semos sighed and looked at Keira, "It's alright, dear. Go ahead, I can handle staying awake for a few more hours."

She frowned, she tiredly got up, or tried anyway, but then she sat down again, too tired to move, "Aw…" she whined tiredly.

I pushed myself from my spot between the chairs and mountains of books to crawl next to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah," She huffed, "but my leg's asleep."

I smiled and leaned on the desk behind us, "How about you take a shut-eye, Keira, an hour or so should help." I offered.

She looked at me and blinked, "What about you, Jak?"

"I'll be alright." I nodded, "Rest your head on my shoulder."

She flushed and smiled, "Ok, but only for two hours, you'd batter wake me up after that, alright?"

"No problem." I nodded.

Keira rested her head on my shoulder and instantly fell asleep, so I smiled, pulled at my scarf, placed it over her shoulders, to keep her warm because the library was damp, drafty and cold, and then scooped Daxter and Tess from her arms and into mine. Semos watched me but said nothing, as soon as his daughter fell asleep, he pulled at the book he read previously and opened it again. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, the library was in pretty bad shape.

Though it's only been a week, we discovered this library after cleaning out the north section on the tower's rubbles, and since the Metal heads attacks have been placed under control, their spawning areas have been destroyed, they shouldn't be any more attacks, but the fact that there might still be a nest somewhere is possible, so Sig and Torn are still sending teams in cooperation with the Spargus teams to scout the desert areas.

As for the library, it was in three floors, the first floor was sunk underwater, the second in shambles but better off than the first and third, and the third was half-way burned and destroyed, so only the middle section made it. Anyway, the well carved wood, decorating the ceiling and shelves, desks, chairs and decorative reading lights were all made of brownish wood, the book cases were all six rows each, and each row had eight levels, but due to the destruction of Heaven city, and since the library was underground, everything was knocked over and out of place, thankfully, it seems that no one was here during that time.

The floor was, to my guess, was supposed to be in brilliant pearl white, with some sort of relic writings on them, but the mud and dirt and dust, not to mention the fallen chucks of cement from the upper level, had turned it into a tired shade of grey and green. Books were torn by scorpion Metal heads, others were drenched by leaking water and the writings were smudged off, so a big amount of information was lost, to never be found.

"Jak," Semos called me, "Are you awake, boy?"

I tried to open my eyes as wide as I could, but my eyelids felt so heavy, "Uh, Yeah, I'm awake, Semos." I crossed my legs Indian style and let Daxter and Tess nestle, freeing and arm, I tugged off my goggles and rubbed the sore spot in my neck.

"I've been wondering for some time now." He said, placing a leaf from his trunk-in-the hair, and closed the book like a book mark, "When you were younger, did you remember any of this?"

I stared a little, sleep escaping my head, growing thinner and thinner, "Not really." I replied, "All I remember was the flash when I passed the gate with young Semos." I explained, "Other than that, I only remember my life in the countryside, I remember nothing of Heaven City." I smiled sarcastically, "Not even my encounter with older-me." I shrugged, careful not to awaken Keira.

He nodded, understanding my reply, "I see."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Keira's head.

I took a breath and smelled her scent, it was thick of grease and oil, almost like melted rubber and cold metal, sure it's not a pleasing smell, but Keira's original scent, of grass and ocean breeze, was partly still there as well, probably faint from spending two years in the industrial city, Heaven city. I nuzzled her temple and felt my weary eyes flutter, I guessed that I weren't sleepy anymore.

Semos was still reading through the books, skimming through the pages to define what they were about. Guessing from the library's condition, it hasn't been used often, but the book weren't sorted right, some books didn't fit in the section they were at, or at least that's what Semos said, so seeing that he was originally born and raised in this city, he probably knows it better than anyone else.

'_Funny, I'm not sleepy anymore._' I told myself, realizing that my head hurt, but I still didn't feel sleepy; weary yes, but not sleepy.

Daxter murmured and snuggled closer into Tess who giggled in her sleep and snuggled closer into the self-proclaimed: Orange lightning,

I smiled and ran a careful finger down Daxter's spine, his fur in brilliant orange, it almost looked like lightning in the way it flashed, though.

Semos placed his book aside and reached about for another, in his movement, the bird nestling in his hair almost woke up, but it didn't, so it fell asleep again.

'_Mar, these are called: Honey Blue Birds, they're day creatures, they're very hard to breed thus very hard to find._'

I felt a jolt in my brain, almost as if someone kicked it, so in my start, Keira's brows twitched and she murmured, but she was too tired and fell asleep again.

"Jak?" Semos called, "Is something wrong?"

I stared at him, wide eyed and awake, my jaw worked on it's own for a second before I found something to say, "Ah, no, nothing."

Semos gave me a suspicious look, after a few seconds he went back to his book.

'_That voice… sounded like Damas._' My thoughts bubbled, '_Father?_'

Suddenly I felt like leaving, I wanted so much to leave the library, I don't know why, but my legs begged me to move, to leave, to go somewhere!

"Jak?" Semos called again, "What is it boy?"

I stared at him, I don't know why, but I felt a strange, uncomfortable and cold shiver tickle my chest and neck, suddenly my breath felt hot and the breeze drifting into the room was sub-zero and freezing.

"Jak?" Semos asked again, he put down the book and walked closer to me.

I watched him, my voice refusing to work.

He held his cane in one hand, and then placed his other hand on my temple.

His hand was so cold!

"My God! Jak you're feverish!"

'_I am?_' my thoughts bubbled, "I am?"

He knot his brows and looked around, "Its probably because you were drenched after closing the main valve, coming here through the ventilation hole was probably drafty for you." Semos told, "You got yourself a fever, thankfully the library's main door is open, we can leave through there."

"Its ok, I'm alright." I told, not wanting to listen to the voices in my head.

Semos frowned, "I will not let you walk around in this condition Jak," he reached out and gently shook Keira's shoulder, "we're retreating to the Naughty Ottesle and you're taking a few days off. Understand?"

Keira blinked sleepily and yawned, "What is it? Is something wrong?" she murmured tiredly.

"There's nothing wrong, dear. We're just leaving." Semos told her gently.

"What?" I argued, heat rising in my chest, but as I sat there, staring angrily and wide eyed at Semos, I realized something, '_Is__ it just me, or is it getting blurry here?_' my mind bubbled again.

"You heard me boy, no missions until you get better."

"But the underground cant make it without me!"

"The underground is strong enough to give you a few days off, Jak." Semos told, a gentler tone in his voice, "Besides! You've been through many missions lately, Keira and I have hardly had any time to see you!"

Keira looked at me, still half-awake, but then she closed her eyes, she yawned and wobbled in place, surrendering to sleep.

I sighed, my head feeling heaver and heavier.

"I mean look at you, you're so shabby!"

"Well you're not so good looking yourself, Semos." I argued, anger rising in my mind, '_I'm not a kid!_' my mind argued.

He blinked and touched his beard, "Yes, someone as old and as wise as I am would know his abilities, but you Jak, are still young, so you should take better care of yourself." He replied, now an even gentler tone in his- fatherly?- voice.

My legs begged me to move once more, I kept trying to pin them down.

"I'm fine." I tried not to growl.

"No you are not." Semos argued back.

"Would you lay off?" I felt a vain pump blood into my chest, and I felt a shade of purple blur my sight, "Your not my father!" I heard myself hiss.

For what felt like hours, I felt nothing, I heard nothing and I remembered nothing.

My memories flashed images of my past, my childhood. Young Semos, Keira, young Daxter, little me!

We were all a family, one, big, happy family…

But…

For what felt like forever, pain kicked and stabbed at my stomach and heart.

Why- am I in such pain?

What's going on?

oooooooooooooo

"Its alright." I heard Ashlin's voice, "he just lost control from exhaustion and lack of sleep, he should take a week off from missions."

"But the underground cant keep still without him!" I heard Torn complain.

"Then we're relying on Jak too much!" Ashlin complained.

"What about the city?"

"Improvise!"

I blinked tiredly at the ceiling in white, "Where- ?"

"Jak?" I felt something perch on my chest, it was small, furry and orange, so I smiled and touched his head.

"Hey Dax." I tried to laugh, but my sight was blurry and I was too weak to move.

"Oh, Jak! You're alright!" Dax cried in Joy and I felt him hug my face, but suddenly he drew back, "Jak! You have better have a good explanation!"

"Huh?" I tried to sit up, but felt a hand on my shoulder pin me down.

"Its ok Jak." I heard Ashlin speak, "That was pretty nasty, how do you feel?"

I recalled my pain and knot my brows, eyes closed tight, "I feel like as if an Eco rector fell on my head." I breathed and rubbed my sweating head, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're exhausted and feverish, we're in the Naughty Ottesle." She replied, "Remember anything?"

I stared, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Suddenly, it hit me.

"Semos!" I felt my whole body snap when I tried to jump out of bed, so I ended up falling chin first on the floor.

"Jak!" Ashlin cried, I felt arms help me up and back to bed.

"Bad move there, buddy." I heard Torn scold, "You're in no condition to move!"

"But Semos! I- he- What happened?" I tried to tell them, to ask them, '_Oh god, please don't tell me…_' I felt pain twist my body and heart.

"He's fine." Ashlin told, her blurry blue outfit and red hair swimming in my sight, "It's just a minor injury, he'll be up and ready in a day or two."

"What- did I do?" I dare asked.

"Nothing." Daxter said loudly, "You just went berserk and started howling like some sort of werewolf, but you didn't do anything, you just blacked out."

I breathed, cold, icy breath entering my lungs.

"So, he's alright?" I asked, fear thinning out of my head.

"He's just fine! You just startled him, so he slipped and fell," Daxter explained, "He hurt his spine, but it'll be alright in a few days, right Ash?"

"Yeah, what matters now is you Jak, you're in pretty bad shape." Ashlin scolded, "I mean, Dax just told me that you haven't had a good meal in about a week now? Let alone a decent time to sleep."

"What can we say?" Daxter interrupted, "A hero's job is never done!" he gushed.

"Sorry," I murmured, too tired to continue arguing with her.

'_God I feel so drained._'

As everything fell to silence, I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but instead, I think I fell asleep, during my semi-sleep, my sore neck and back kept bugging me, they were too stiff and sore, my shoulder mainly hurt from my impact during the Metal heads chase at Spargus, lots of them were heading to the city, so Sig and I had to clean them out, I hit my back to the bars of the Hopper and it's been hurting since then.

The desert isn't all that troublesome anymore, I know my way around now, seeing that I've been roaming around them for so long.

Besides, I've always felt familiar with heat and sand, though I don't know why.

I fluttered my eyes open and realized that the room was dark and quiet, so I guessed that it was dark because I was either blind, or the lights were out, and the fact that it was so silent told me that everyone, including Daxter, had left the room. So here I am, motionless and sleepy in my bed, my sight still couldn't make anything out, even if there was the faint hint of something moving in the room, I figured that it could possibly be my imagination and that I'm just seeing things.

"Jak?" I herd someone call my name, so I knot my brows and tried to look around.

"Who's there?" I asked, my sight was still swimming in water, the heat around my face increased and a single sweat bade rolled down my neck.

"It's me, Keira." She identified herself, "Are you alright?" I felt her fingertips touch my temple, brushing away my yellow-green forelocks.

"Not really…" I answered, "I feel terrible…"

"Its alright," she cooed, the fever is coming down, you'll be alright by tomorrow morning."

"No!" I argued, trying to show my frustration, "I'm… I'm sorry, about Semos." I said breathlessly.

Surprisingly, I felt her lips on my temple, kissing away my heat.

"Daddy's fine, Jak. Its alright." She soothed my hair back and I felt her hand on my cheek, "Do you know that you've been asleep for two days now? You had us so worried!"

"Two days?" I asked, feeling a gentle, warm hand stroke my head, easing my pains away.

"Yeah, daddy said it was because of the fever, and for the fact that you've been racing yourself out lately." She quietly scolded, "Just because you're ready to jump head first into trouble, doesn't mean you should neglect your body, Jak. I mean, everyone has a limit."

"I guess… I lost track of myself." I swallowed, she caressed my face and somehow, breathing became easier.

"Jak." She whispered into my ear, "I know that you're not the same old Jak from the old countryside, and I know that- things have really changed, but I want you to know, that, I still love you."

I stared at the ceiling, still blurry and swimming, but it was dark, I couldn't make out anything from my surroundings, "Keira?"

She shushed me, her fingers on my lips, "Ever since we were little, we'd play and laugh together, like a family, and I know you'll never hurt us, but,"

I gathered all my strength, turning to face her in the darkness, my hand slid from my side, searching for her hand.

She grabbed my hand and I felt her shiver, "I was so scared, if you lose control like that again, I don't know what could have happened."

I felt regret.

Because of this cursed back Eco, my whole life had been completely screwed!

Black Eco ruined Daxters life, and now, it ruined mine.

"Keira, I'm so sorry." I whispered, I held her hand as gently as I could, but my tense muscles were beginning to ache.

"Its ok." She shook her head, I could make out her green locks bouncing as she shook her head, "I know that it was never your fault."

I held her hand a little harder and closed my eyes.

God, I feel terrible.

Keira had always been like a little sister to me, but when I grew older and began to realize my feelings, I understood that the little girl I knew was actually the woman I loved. Back at the countryside, Sunny Beach, Daxter, Keira and I would always play together, just like a real family, Semos was like a father to the three of us, the three of us were the same age, so it made looking after each other easier.

I spent my childhood playing, laughing and doing my favorite hobby, collecting butterflies. Daxter always liked going to adventures, being the hero and attracting girls, actually, he only attracted trouble. Keira always liked toying and creating new inventions, reading whatever book that fell in her hands, while Semos looked after the three of us like a father, he always had advices to share, mostly with Daxter and his pranks, or with Keira, praising her successful inventions, or with me, exclaiming how brave I am.

He always knew what I was going to grow up to be, but he never told.

I still wonder why.

"Jak?" Keira called weakly, "Jak are you awake?"

"Yeah…" I breathlessly replied, "just tired."

I saw her nod her head, brushing back my stray hair, "I think I'll let you sleep." She got up, still holding my hand and kissed my temple again, "Don't strain yourself, alright?"

I smiled and weakly nodded my head, "Sure."

She placed my hand on my chest and turned to leave.

In the far, distant blackness, I saw a door, opened a jar and a faint stream of light peeking into the room, watching her shadowed body retreat from the darkness and into the light almost felt- nostalgic, but it was too confusing to put in words; But to feel her warm, tender presence withdraw from my side, exchanged by nothing but the cold, drafty emptiness, it made me feel so alone.

I hate being alone.

"Keira?" I urgently called, not wanting her to farther from my sight no longer.

"Yeah?" she turned around, but for the life of me, I couldn't see her face.

"When I get better," I began, my hand gripping tightly to the bed sheets, "is it alright if we go out on a picnic?"

"A picnic?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, like before, just the four of us."

For a minute, she just stood at the door, faintly bathed in reflected light, my sight cleared for a few minutes, allowing me to see her, her eyes shimmered with transparent tears and she smiled sweetly.

"Sure. That'll be grand." She faintly giggled, "But you have to get better first."

"I got it." I replied with a small chuckle, "I'll be looking forward to it."

As she left, I heard the door slowly creak, soon closing, the light bathing the small area of the room escaped my sight and I saw nothing but darkness.

I was alone again.

But…

I knew she was there, her smile was enough.

I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep.

ooooooooooooooo

When I woke up the next morning, the fever was almost gone, and I was able to sit up in bed on my own, though the soreness in my neck was still there, and the pain on my shoulder turned out to be a bruise, I was punished by being mission-less for two more weeks! I didn't know if that was good or bad, so I decided to take my chance and relax, thankfully, Daxter agreed as well.

Keira had made some soup, placing it on a trey, almost like having breakfast in bed, she smiled and sat at my feet, "Try it." she gently urged.

I nodded and took a sip, I felt my tongue prickle as sweetness and salt-ness invaded my taste-buds, my cheeks tingled and I felt comfortable heat tickle my throat and chest, so I closed my eyes and savored the taste.

"So?" Ashlin asked, standing at the foot of my bed.

"Delicious!" I gushed, "I haven't had anything so good in ages." I stirred the spoon in the thick soup, watching bits and pieces of vegetables and meat peeking over the surface in tempting yellow, red and orange, a few green peppers, corn bits and peas were floating on the top, too.

Daxter leaped on my fine shoulder, seeing that my bruised one's arm had been placed in a sling, to limit it's movements, he dipped his finger in my meal and licked it, "Yum! This tastes grand! Hey!" he pouted and looked at Keira, "How come I didn't get any special treatment?"

"Because you're not injured." Ashlin replied blankly.

Right about then, Semos walked into the room.

I felt a cold chunk of ice splatter in the pit of my stomach.

It was probably my shame.

I dropped my gaze to the nicely decorated china and stirred the soup again, my sight had recovered and I was able to make out the oil floating on the surface of the soup, it was thin and transparent, but I was too drowned in my thoughts to notice the conversation ignited over my currently-deaf ears. Daxter on my shoulder started complaining about something, but I couldn't understand anything, I felt his little weight gone, someone had either picked him up or he jumped off on his own choice. After what felt like hours, the room was in complete silence.

I snapped from my daze to look around.

There was no one there.

No one.

No one but Semos.

He was looking at me with those eyes.

Those… gentle, fatherly, understanding eyes.

I felt a twinge of shame slap my face and I closed my eyes, I looked at my lap, no longer looking at the finely-decorated china dishes, but staring idly at my loose yellow and green bangs, dangling lifelessly at my sight, draping my shameful face, I can no longer look at him, not after what I have done, not after what I could have done! What kind of a beast am I? What kind of a monster am I?

Am I no longer a person?

Am I nothing now? Nothing but a beast?

I… I don't want to hurt them.

I don't want to hurt anyone.

My mind snapped as I felt something warm on my hand, so when my eyes stared, it was his hand, I was clutching to the spoon so hard I broke it.

"Jak, it's alright, my boy." He said quietly, "It is over."

"I…" my voice began, a tremble at that, "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." he replied, "You were able to restrain yourself, you only lost control because you were too weary." He explained, now picking up the trey, he placed it on a nearby table and sat near me, as for the spoon, it was simply sent to the trash bin.

"But… I…" I hung my head low and squeezed my eyes shut.

Semos said nothing, he sat there silently, regarding me fatherly.

I looked up, facing him, my throat gone dry and my eyes gone wet, "I was so scared…" I admitted, "Scared that… I will lose someone else."

Semos nodded in acknowledgment, "I understand." He patted my shoulder, "Jak, you've been through so much, and I've hid so many secrets from you," he told, "I am so very sorry, I just want you to know, that I understand how you feel."

I shook my head, "No matter what secrets you had hidden were probably for the best." I said, my voice no longer trembling, "When- I discovered that Damas was my father, I kept thinking, trying my best to remember him, trying to keep any memory of him in my heart and mind, but," I knot my brows and took in a deep breath, "I remembered nothing, nothing at all."

Semos was silent.

"Now that I think about it, it was normal for me not to remember him." I dared a small smile and looked at Samos, who looked at my rather puzzled, "Its because you were the only father I've ever known."

Samos's white eyebrows rose, surprised, but then they knotted and he smiled sadly, "Oh, my boy…" he chuckled, patting my shoulder again, "Thank you…"

"No…" I shook my head.

He blinked, not understanding.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, my heart beating loudly in my head, "I thank you… father."

True we are not related by blood.

True that our lives have been twisted and intertwined.

But… forever our hearts will be together.

Because we're a family.

xxxxxxxxxxx

END

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My first Jak and Daxter fic, though it barely has any Daxter in it, I just wanted to write something with Jak x Keira, even if a it was faint fluff, and to reflect little light on the '_family_' subject of Jak's life. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think, ok?


End file.
